KHR Mix Dares
by Twilight-Tron
Summary: Dare your favourite Reborn character to do anything but get killed.
1. Chapter 1

Will contain: swearing, rape, yuri/ yaoi/ straight pairing, etc (depends on dare).

Note: I read the english Reborn manga. So some people might say something different for some people.

Avatar; Name: Feather Crescent. Gender: female. Age: same as wroter. Hair color: silvery purple, hip-length & straightest with spiky ends that's up in a ponytail. Eye colors: Crimson red. Wears: a red buttoned-up shirt, a pair of black trousers with tons of belts around her waist, a black knee-length jacket with chains on the pocket, dark red boots, a pair of fingerless white gloves, a set of silver gun earrings, and a silver cross necklace. Make-up: silvery black lipstick, dark purple eyeshadow, and crimson red nailpolish. Body Shape: same height as Tsuna, thin, & fair pink skin.

() = doing. [] = thinking. someone: = talking. ** = feelings. {} = writer notes.

**KHR Mix Dares**

**Chapter 01 - Beginning the Fanfic **

?: Hello, everyone. My name is Feather, and I'll be your host. (does a short bow). This fanfic will take any dares but I have a few rules that must be listen to; 1. no deaths, means none of the characters are allowed to die. 2. I'll take any pairings, as in yaoi, yuri and straighting. 3. Please no flames [Even though I don't know what it is]. 4. you can invent your avatar to the 'Twilight Base' when ever you want. That's all rules for now. :D

Feather: Now for the inductions. Here he is readiers the one and only Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna: (enters the Base) Hello.

Feather: Next Tsuna's future right-man and Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera.

Gokudera: I'm already 10th Gen's right-hand man, woman.

Feather: (sighed and put a sweet smile on) Actually, you not his right-hand man until Tsuna beings the tenth vongola. So shout out before I call your sis to the Base.

(Gokudera shut up after Feather said that).

Feather: Where was I... Oh, yeah. Now, here Tsuna's Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Hi, readiers.

(All Yamamoto's fangirlies including my sister cheering Yamamoto on).

Tsuna: You have a sister?

Feather: Yes, and she's older than me. But we're getting off track. And now, here's boxing-loving and Tsuna's Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa.

Ryohei: HELLO, **TO THE EXTREME**. (Feather covers her ears when Ryohei started to shout).

(When Ryohei finished talking, he started running around the base).

Feather: Next, Tsuna's Thunder guardian, Cry-baby Lambo.

Lambo: Wierd girl, give Lambo some grapes.

(Feather give Lambo a bowl full of grape before he ran off somewhere).

Feather: Right (watching Lambo ran off). Anywhere, next is Tsuna's Cloud and leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee, Kyoya Hibari.

Hibari: Hn.

Feather: And finally, Tsuna's real Mist Guardian and *cough* devilly beautiful *cough* first bad guy of the serie, Mukuro Rokudo. And second Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro.

Chrome: H-Hello *shyle*.

Mukuro: Kufufufu. Hello, my lady. (Mukuro went up to Feather and kissed her cheek)

Feather: M-m-mukuro (Feather's blushing like mad since she's a Mukuro fan).

Everyone: (rolling their eyes or shaking their heads).

Feather: Ok, lets explain what is going...

(Suddenly, the front doors of the Twilight Base blasted open and babies walked into the Base).

Reborn: Ciaossu. Why wasn't we invited to this when all of Tsuna's guardians were?

(Before Feather could say anything, everyone started to shout at each other. Which caused Feather to pull out a foghorn & turn it on. Everyone stop shouting and covered their ears before Feather turned it off).

{Feather has magic pockets which can carry anything}.

Feather: Right. (puts foghorn away). I was about to say, before you all started to shout at each, that you, Arcobalenos, will appear in the second chapter so in english you lot were invited. Also I have found a cure for your curse.

Colonnello: Yeah, yeah. Nothing you say or do can... (and then the words 'I have found a cure' sink in).

(Before Everyone could blink, Feather was pinned to the ground by the Arcobalenos since they were hugging her).

{The Arcobalenos are acting out-of-character because they have been looking for a cure since forever}.

Aria: (The only Arcobaleno who isn't hugging Feather to death) That's enough, boys. Let the girl breath before she chokes to death.

(With that said, they let Feather go who sat up but decided to stay sitted).

Tsuna: Are you ok, Feather?

Feather: Yes, I'll be fine. Anywhere before I tell you about the cure (The Arcobaleno goaned with this), I'll tell you why you are all here. You're all here to do dares which me or the readiers will dare any of you.

Tsuna: Hiiii. There's no way I'm doing the dares. (No-one but Mukuro & Hibari agreed with Tsuna).

Feather: If none of you Guardians do none of the dares than Mukuro and Hibari will beat you up. And as for the Arcobalenos (look at them) you lot won't get your hands on the cure until you agree to do the dares.

(Everyone sighed before agreeing to do the dares).

Tsuna: Feather, how did you get Mukuro and Hibari to work for you?

Feather: Easy, Tsuna. I told Mukuro what I'm planning and he agreed straight-away. With Hibari, I just told him that if he does his dares when he can fight you, Reborn, Mukuro and Fon when ever he wants.

(Tsuna & Fon shives, and Hibari nodded to show she was telling the truth).

Feather: Fon, would you like a cookie? (holds a cookie out for Fon, who's sitting on Feather's lap).

Fon: Thank you, Feather (takes the cookie).

(As soon as Fon has ate all of the cookie, he started glowing which caused everyone to close their eyes to blocb it out. Suddenly Feather felt something heavy on her legs).

Feather: (opens her eyes) Oh, my god. Don't you look handsome, Fon.

TBC

please review and tell me your dares.

It may take me awhile since I'm going to do two other stories and I only use the computer when I'm up my dad's.


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR Mix Dares**

Note: I would have put this on before hand but the log-in page won't load up.

Mukuro likes Feather and ahtes anyone who tries to take her away from him.

Will contain: sex, sexy words (blowjob, fuck, shit, etc), blood, etc,etc.

() = doing. [] = thinking. someone: = talking. ** = feelings. {} = writer notes.

**Chapter 02- Babies to Adults**

(Everyone's jaw dropped open {not counting some people like Hibari, Mukuro, etc} when they saw who was sitting on Feather's lap, there sat Adult Fon who looked confusion at the moment. Feather tried to not to do somethin stupid but failed in the end.)

Feather: Khaa. I can't help myself . (huged Adult Fon who still doesn't understand at is going on).

(Suddenly, there was a dark auro {SP?} coming from Feather's right. She looked up and saw it was coming from Mukuro. Before anyone could do anything, Mukuro kicked Fon off of Feather's lap, pulled Feather so she's standing, and hugged her into his chest.)

Mukuro: Kufufufu. Feather belongs to me and me alone. (Mukuro kissed Feather on the lips which made her blush before he let her sit on the floor by his feet).

{Mukuro will act a bit different and he loves Feather because she's evil.}

Verde: How did you make the cure and why did you put it in a cookie?

Feather: I'm not telling how I made it but for some reason, it works faster if you use food instead of needles and I decided to use cookies.

(Taking a paper bag out of her pocket, Feather gived the Arcobaleno a cookie and they eat them without saying a word. Unlike with Fon, the whole room filled up with a bright light which caused, yet again, everyone to close their eyes. When everyone open their eyes, their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped open. All Arcobalenos are now adults.)

Feather: (stands up) Anyway, my first dare is from Lizz1735.

So we get to ask them to do anything, no? Including rape and other sick things? Nice~! I'm in a pervy mood, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I dare Hibari to f*ck Yamamoto with his tonfas while Yama gives Adult!Fon a ** xD Haha, told ya I was in a perverted mood! Besides, I've always wanted to see something similar *giggle* And make sure there's some blood! Uh, yeah, I'm kinda *coughalotcough* into BDSM xD Hope to see next chapter soon!

{I think Lizz1735 want Yamamoto to give Adult Fon a blowjob.}

Hibari: (glared at the dare.) Hn, why should I do it.

Feather: If you don't, you're not aloud to fight anyone and plus you are going to use your tonfas {SP?}. Some here or in a different room?

Hibari: (thinking about it) Here, but I want a sofa.

Feather: No problem. (Take remote out of pocket and push a button. Suddenly, lots of sofas and teatables appeared in the hall). There are you happy now.

(Hibari nodded and choose {SP} a black leather sofa before dragging an Adult Fon over with Yamamoto following them.)

(Yamamoto gots down to business and sucked Fon's dick whilst Hibari used his tonfas to fuck Yamamoto which caused a lot of blood. When it was over, Yamamoto had a sore ass while both Hibari and Fon were happy. Feather had tooken ton of pictures whilst sitting on a red leather sofa beside Adult Reborn and Mukuro.)

Feather: That was fun. Mukuro if you please...

Mukuro: Kufufufu. Next dates are from Kirino-chan

1. I dare Mukuro to do "it" with Chrome!

2. I dare Hibari to changed his hairstyle to pinapple like Mukuro and Mukuro

must be the one who do it.

Hurry update please!

Feather: Thank you, {but my dad's computer is playing up and I only write and post my fanfic on it. I'm only at my dad's on weekends and I'm waiting for my dares so I cannot really hurry up} Kirino-chan. (turns to mukuro) I'm sorry, Mukuro, but you must do your dare.

Mukuro: *sighs* If I must (drags Chrome into one of the spare bedroom which is soundprof{SP} and made for these kind of things).

(10 minutes later, Mukuro and Chrome exit the room with Chrome blushing and Mukuro is still the same).

Mukuro: (walked up to Feather, hugged her and kissed her on the lips with her face going red) I'm sorry about that my princess but I've got to do my dares.

Feather: It's ok. Anywhere I know something that will make you happy.

(Everyone looked anywhere from them and decided to do something else).

Mukuro: Kufufufufu. And what is that, my princess (brushed his lips agaist Feather's).

Feather: (whirper in Mukuro's ear) you have to give Hibari a pineapple hairstyle for your next dare and you'll have to tie him up to do it since he would most likely won't let you do it.

(Both Feather and Mukuro turned to Hibari, who's leaning agaist a wall by his self. Before Hibari could say or do anything, Mukuro jumped him. Mukuro got rid of Hibari's tonfus and tied him up in chains {Hibari would mostly be able to escape if we used rope}. Feather pushed a button on her remote which turned one of the corners into a hair salon before Mukuro dragged Hibari over there).

(One hairstyle later, Hibari has the same hairstyle as Mukuro but smaller since Mukuro has longer hair than Hibari, and Hibari looked a bit anger but was blushing. Feather took tons of pics).

Feather: Since Kirino-chan didn't say how long Hibari has to stay this way, I'll keep him this way for the rest of this chapter.

Adult Reborn: Next dares from fubuki-hannah-149 {only dares I got left by people who are on }

...YAY!KHR DARE SHOW!ok...ooc...soo...here are my dares

-i dare Colonello to propose to Lal

-Lal must say yes to the first one

-i dare some one and someone to have a...tea party(?)

-i dare Gokudera to kiss Tsuna?

-i dare EVERYONE to eat Bianchi's poison cooking

-they must not die from Bianchi's cooking

-i dare the KHR cast to dress up as a penguin and sing a birthday song

-i dare Gokudera and Yamamoto to have a cooking contest

-i dare Ryohei to have s** with Yamamoto

that's all for now!can i be guest star please?:D

Feather: Yes, you can be a guest star if you want to, Fubuki-hannah-149 but not this chapter.

Colonello: Lal, (blushing, hegets on one knee and takes out a ring) will you marry me?

Lal: (blushed, and want to say 'no' but she's not allowed to) Yes, Colonello. :D (Colonello puts ring on her finger and kissed her cheek whilst Feather took pics).

Tsuna: Hey, I just remember, why didn't you take any pics of Mukuro and Chrome together.

Feather: Because it's one of the pairing I hate (She then glared at Chrome who hid behind her weapon before she was calmed down by Mukuro). Anywhere since Fubuki-hannah-149 wanted two people {I think I have to choose them} to have a tea party. I've chosen Tsuna and Daemon Spade.

(Nearly, everyone let out an evil auro when hearing Daemon's name {read lastist manga chapters to find out why :D} and clusted {SP} their weapons with Tsuna turning as white as a ghost).

(Feather clicked her fingers and suddenly all of the first guardians appeared in the room, who all know what is going on).

Daemon: Nufufufu. So who's got a dare, Fea-chan? (tried to stroke Feather's cheek but Mukuro hit Daemon's hand away from Feather which cause the two to glare at each other).

Feather: *cleans throat* Daemon, you have to have a tea party with Tsuna over there (points at Tsuna who looks like he's going to faint). Be nice to him, Daemon, and not drive him mad, we need him sane for the rest of the dares. And everyone else, (a dark, evil auro appeared behind Feather which spooked everyone) you're not allowed to kill or hurt in any kind of form (everyone nodded).

Daemon: Nufufufu. Let's go, Tsuna-chan.

(Before Tsuna could say or do anything, Daemon picked Tsuna up bridal-style and carried him to one of Feather's gardens).

(3 hours later, Daemon carried a sleepy Tsuna back inside and gently placed him on a sofa before sitting on the armrest).

Feather: So, how did it go?

Daemon: Nufufufu. We had a tea party outside and had fun but, if I was you, don't give Tsuna wine since he is a little weight (everyone tear-dropped at that).

Feather: Right. :'I. Gokudera, you have to kiss Tsuna. With any luck, it would wake him up.

Gokudera: Forgive me, Tenth Gen. (Daemon let Gokudera go near Tsuna and Gokudera kissed Tsuna on the lips which woke him up).

Tsuna: What happened? My head hurts.

Feather: It doesn't matter, Tsuna. For the next dare, everyone has to eat Bianchi's cooking and, yes, she will be wearing goggles so Gokudera won't pass out. (push button on remote which made tables and chairs appear and everyone sits down).

Bianchi: (wearing pink goggles and place poison cake in front of everyone) I hope you all like it. (Everyone said thank you before they forced themself to eat and swore it).

(One poison eating later, only some people are still awake with upset stomachs whilst others are unconciness but still alive. One recovering later, everyone is back to normal but every KHR character is wearing a penguin outfit).

Gokudera: Why should we sing happy birthday since it isn't anyone's birthday.

Feather: Well, actually, it's my birthday today. Now get singing.

Everyone but Feather: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Queen of darkness, Feather. Happy Birthday to you.

(Everyone change back to their normal clothes and each give Feather a kiss and hug but some give her actual presents).

Feather: (drags Yamamoto and Gokudera into the kitchen) You two, have two hours to make something to eat which me, Skull, Giotto and Knuckles will test and mark the piece of cooking. And no fighting of any kind, meaning no throwing, blowing stuff up or any thing like that. I'll return in two hours time with the others so behave.

{I picked names out of a hat for the 3 other judge.}

(Two hours later, Feather, Skull, Giotto and Knuckles enters the kitchen which was, surprising, still clean since Gokudera is knew to be burn food {seen in anime} and doesn't get along with Yamamoto. Gokudera had his hair tied up and glasses on. Both of them were wearing dark red apons with a big white heart on them).

(There were two plates, one has sushi on it, and the other was beef stir fry with rice).

(All four judges ate a bit of both plates. And, surprising, they both won which pissed Gokudera off but he didn't show it).

Feather: (back at the Main Room) Finally, Ryohei and Yamamoto will have sex.

Ryohei: Have sex with Yamamoto **TO THE EXTREME**. (drags Yamamoto into a spare bedroom).

Feather: Those two will be back in the next chapter.

Hibari: (hairstyle back to normal) give us more good dares or I'll bite you to death.

TBC

Sorry, this is late but the computer hasn't been work right and I've not had that lot of dares.

See you next time.


End file.
